One example of such an optoelectronic semiconductor component is a module in which a plurality of optoelectronic elements, by way of example light-emitting diodes, is combined in a housing as isolated semiconductor chips. The optoelectronic elements are arranged in a recess of a main body and potted with a potting compound. That the main radiation directions of the diodes introduced into the housing are slightly different from each other is often a problem in this connection. There are visible color differences in the far field in large angular ranges, in particular in the case of multi-color LEDs, because, when viewed from different angles, the light emission of individual diodes is evident to different degrees. An amount of light that is constant for each diode, which, by way of example, is necessary for the generation of white light by light mixing, does not pass into all angular ranges. These color differences are undesirable in typical applications, such as large video walls or projectors.